


Welcome to the Velvet Room

by Elrazhnia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrazhnia/pseuds/Elrazhnia
Summary: In the city of Mayonaka, everything is run behind the scenes by the criminal organization known as Mementos. Their greatest establishment: the brothel known as the Velvet Room. This is the story of the residents of the Velvet Room, those who control them, and those who wish to take the organization down…





	Welcome to the Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a pretty vague idea for this in mind years ago before P5 came out. Then when it did come out, I tabled the idea because I wanted to work the new characters in too. This story is totally AU and not at all compliant with the events of the actual games, but occasionally some details will be pulled from the backstories established in the actual games. Character ages do not line up with where they would be in canon. Some characters who are canonically younger than others are actually older than those same characters in this universe. Characters that are canonically not related at all are related in this universe.
> 
> Major warnings include things such as forced prostitution (including of minors), characters being drugged, and being used as unwilling test subjects.
> 
> Things I don't think SHOULD constitute a warning but I guess I'll mention in case anyone wants to avoid them: same sex relationships, polyamorous relationships, and a transgender character.
> 
> I'm still working out exactly how to work certain characters into the overall narrative. I want to make sure every party member from the three games is included in some capacity. Anyone outside the playable party is subject to whether I can find a way to include them that doesn't come across like I just forced them in. I'm open to suggestions!

Title: Welcome to the Velvet Room

Fandom: Persona 3 / Persona 4 / Persona 5 / Persona Q

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Atlus, creators of the Persona franchise.

Warnings: character death, sexual themes, transgender character, OOC behavior, AU setting, homosexual relationships (More added as necessary)

Summary: In the city of Mayonaka, everything is run behind the scenes by the criminal organization known as Mementos. Their greatest establishment: the brothel known as the Velvet Room. This is the story of the residents of the Velvet Room, those who control them, and those who wish to take the organization down…

**Welcome to the Velvet Room**

_How may we assist you?_

Prologue

On the surface, Mayonaka City appears unassuming. It appears no different from any other city of comparable size. Life goes on in a steady cycle, the days going in and out with little incident for its citizens.

But there are those who know what goes on beneath its surface. They know who is running everything behind the scenes, twisting the machinations of the city to their own benefit. They see how they fill their pockets and advance their own names at the detriment of others. They witness the death and devastation of those who fall out of their favor, or who can be seen as a use to them as nothing more than a pawn. They have been victimized, or had to helplessly watch as those they love have been victimized themselves.

The Velvet Room is one – but not the only - example of a perfect microcosm of the city as a whole. As you walk in the door, it appears warm and inviting. The deep blue of the décor is soothing, as is the husky voice of the red-haired proprietress as she welcomes you with a knowing smile.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

But there are those who know. This upscale establishment is more than a simple club. Most of the ‘employees’ are here against their will. Many haven’t seen the outside world in years. There are even a few who know nothing of a world outside these walls. Outside the suffering they endure at the hands of their ‘clients’.

Leblanc has its own hidden depths, but not as dark. A man hoping to atone for the sins of his past. A safe haven created for those who need protection. But now his past is catching up to him, and those he loves may bear the brunt of the punishment.

Law enforcement is a mixed bag. There are many directly in the pockets of those in the shadows, but there are those who are doing what they can to take them down. Some have personal grudges to settle with them. But settling things is no simple task. Hiding evidence is easy when many of those who could use it against you turn a blind eye.

There are many lives moving along in this city, all affected in their own ways by these hidden machinations. For some it is already too late. But perhaps others can find their freedom. Perhaps now is when the cycle of corruption that has run this city for years can finally be brought to an end. When one man hears those fateful words for the first time, will it push events forward to finally bring peace? Or will it be just another stepping stone on the path of the city’s run of debauchery?

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. How may we assist you?”


End file.
